K111: Interviews, Part 1: PJ, basically HoO and KC
by Katniss 111
Summary: The Kane Chronicles and the Heroes of Olympus are combined to a strange stage where I, naturally, the interviewer, will be asking them with YOUR QUESTIONS. Submit or review a question and as soon as possible, I'll answer. Or read the first chapter... -K111 (Katniss 111, or K one eleven)
1. Friendly Introduction

**Hello there! My name's K111, and I'm going to be your host for today!**

**The instructions are easy, just submit/review a question for any Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus character OR any character from the Kane Chronicles!**

**Soon enough, we will invite our surprise guests and they will answer your question/s!**

**Submit, enjoy and HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**Sincerely,**

**K111 (Katniss 111, or K one eleven!)**

**[PS: DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THESE BOOK SERIES BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN. NOT ME, REMEMBER. NOT ME. RICK RIORDAN. R-I-C-K R-I-O-R-D-A-N. ]**


	2. Heroes of Olympus---Introduction

**Introduction: Heroes of Olympus...2 year after the House of Hades...**

I survived this long? Cool...

You see kid, my name is Percy Jackson. Yeah, THE Percy Jackson, and since I'm pretty famous in the mortal world (which believe me, has become an issue with fan girls...OUCH ANNABETH!) I guess I shouldn't tell you much. One thing YOU SHOULD KNOW FOR SURE, is that I'm a monster magnet. Supposedly, I have a 'bigger scent' because I'm a Son of Poseidon, or one of the Big Three. Or just because I have a lot of enemies. I killed Kronos, there must be people that hate me for that. But well, after killing Queen Dirt Face I was able to have some freetime! Some rest...And I became a counselor in Camp Half-Blood! I know I should be in college, but there's NO DEMIGOD COLLEGE in Long Island. It's in Greece, so NO, NOT AGAIN.

So it was this day, it was a typical day at Camp. Everybody was home for a BIG SEVEN REUNION, awkward right? Hazel and Frank were back. Leo and Piper AND JASON, came back, and somehow, I missed Leo's singing in the shower. But well, we were eating smores, and I LOVE SMORES. Annabeth gave me mine, because my marshmallows are always burned up. Leo's are always nice, crisp, soft and crunchy. The son of Hephaestus, DUH. Figure he and Poseidon aren't good, water and fire. Amazing combination.

Even NICO was here! Along with the Hunters, still lead by 15 year old Thalia, and all the campers. Well, most conversations went like this:

"LOVE IS KEY! THERE MUST BE LOVE!"

"NO! MEN ARE PIGS!" (Oh, please Annabeth we aren't THAT bad)

(No, Annabeth, NO! Please. ANNABETH-!)

_Finally, I got my boyfriend's pencil and journal now. Boys, you know. Anyways, my name is Annabeth Chase, the girlfriend of Percy Jackson but I don't want to be known like that. Even thought Percy was probably the bravest demigod in ALL HISTORY. (Oh stop looking smug Percy)._

_Nobody has really changed, Piper is the same choppy-brown haired girl with a wide smile. She came hand in hand with Jason and HOPEFULLY, the dope isn't going to have it mess it up with Reyna and Piper. Thought secretly I feel a bit sorry for Reyna, alone..._

_ANYWAYS! Everything was fine when suddenly this-_

SCORE! Annabeth is SO CLUELESS sometimes, even as Athena's daughter. She was using my ballpoint pen, Riptide, with double uses and as always, it comes to _moi, _ (Believe it or not, I learned french with Clarisse!) and I am writing now. This is the juicy part.

So this bright golden note came fluttering on top of the fire, but it didn't burn. Everything with fire made Leo crazy, so when the note appeared, he grabbed it.

He was SERIOUSLY dyslexic, so Annabeth snatched the card and read:

"HELLO CAMPERS! MY NAME IS KATNISS 111 AND I AM A MORTAL!"

"What kind of name is Katniss?" said Travis Stoll.

"Yeah, and KATNISS 111? Even weirder," said Connor and high-fived Travis. Rachel came from around:

"It's a PEN NAME. You dumbo's!" And she whacked their heads.

"Anyways," said Annabeth, "IN ABOUT 20 SECONDS, YOU WILL BE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS AND WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO MY STUDIO FOR AN INTERVIEW FROM YOUR FANS-"

"Always fans," murmured Leo.

"AND WHEN YOU GET THERE, DON'T ATTACK OR PANIC. STAY CALM AND RELAXED. BESIDES, ALL WEAPONS AND MAGIC STOP WORKING IN MT STUDIO. HAVE A GREAT DAY! YOURS TRULY, KATNISS 111."

"MAGIC?" said Hazel. "Why would we use THAT?"

"I dunno," responded Leo, "kids of Hecate?"

"What kind of letters is that?" asked Frank.

"And really optimistic too," I said sarcastically. We laughed, but when suddenly, I WAS KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS.

I saw blue, and purple swirling each other and I could see a few of us being transported through this portal, and before I knew it, I was face-down a soft, rug-furnished room.


	3. The Kane Chronicles---Introduction

_["FELIX!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Oh, hi, where are my manners? (Shut up Carter, you don't have much manners as well) My name is Sadie Kane, I'm one of the descendants from the Kane family, or if you read the Kane Chronicles-(Again, shut up Carter, I know you're the heir, STOP LOOKING SMUG!) Sorry, it's my pest of a brother, (admit it Carter) and you know how brothers are, annoying and you JUST WANT TO TIE THEM into a pole._

_Right now, my initiate- (fine Carter) OUR inititate (you happy?) Felix who is totally obsessed with penguins completely FLOODED our bathroom and filled it with penguins and mini-icicles making it look like a smaller version of the Arctic._

_Felix comes up looking small and delicate, craddling a baby penguin._

_"Yes Sadie?"_

_"FELIX, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SUMMONING PENGUINS?" I scream, I felt a bit too bad but it was true. Imagine the only bathroom of your mansion FLOODED like a tsunami._

_Bad._

_Alyssa, another of our initiates, dashes out running and screaming. Is there anything called aqua-phobia? Well, she has it._

_Cleo, one of our calmest initiates, is cuddling on the living room in a sofa, reading a book. I read the book: __**INHERITANCE BY CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI.**_

_Okay, I don't know where she got that, but the book is HUGE. It's almost as big as the Bible._

_Our initiate Julian, comes over and holds a sharp seraph blade._

_"Okay Felix," he growls, " I need to get my daily shower! Get those penguins out of here or-"_

_"OR WHAT?" Felix growls. I don't think this is ending up too well,but I can only watch (yes Carter, call me irresponsible)._

_Julian points the blade at a confused penguin, "Or I'll kill it, and THAT, you know I won't hesitate."_

_Felix gasps and is almost at tears._

_Cleo suddenly slams the book shut and says:_

_"YOU TWO, SHUT IT! Can't you see someone is trying to read? What is this RACKET?"_

_At times like this, I was wondering where Carter is. 'Probably puckering up with Zia, for sure' I think. (Eeek! Carter stop it! Stop pinching me! STOP-)_

For Horus's sake, I finally got rid of my sister! You know how they are, you just want to wrap them up like a sushi roll, and lock them inside a box. Exactly what I did, I only hope Sadie has enough air...

Anyways, what I WAS ACTUALLY doing was trying to was trying to teach Jaz and Shelby how to hold a sword properly, you see unlike my sister, I am responsible (shush inside there Sadie, I'm telling a story).

"Not like that SHELBY!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO-" I duck Jaz's sword which launches at me and she blushes.

"Sorry." Guess I can't judge those two.

Then Zia saunters towards me (shut up Sadie!).

I felt my heart beat faster, my blood rush faster and I could feel her smile dazzle on my-(SADIE. It's called P-O-E-T-R-Y, poetry. Something your slow brain won't get used to) face.

Jaz smirks and Shelby giggles.

"CARTER AND ZIA SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-NG! First comes-" she does her whole cheerleading routine, gosh, I'm going to kill her cheerleading coach one of these days.

Zia looks confused but as I said, smiles at me.

"Hey Carter!"

"Hey Zia!" I said trying to act calmly.

Before she could respond we heard, "FELIX!" (Yes Sadie, that would be you.)

It was a horrible screeching sound and I only knew it HAD to be my sister, (it's true SADIE!) Sadie.

Inmediately me, Zia, Jaz and Shelby dashed up the stairs. Then we reached the place of the screeching in 30 minutes (I know, it's slow guys)?

Felix was sucking his thumb, and crying. Cleo was screaming at Julian who was waving his sword wildly in the air, Alyssa who is sobbing and MY SISTER, who just-just stands there like a scarecrow!

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" I said in my most demanding voice, partly because I was worried, partly because I was angry and partly because I wanted to impress Zia.

I chose Cleo.

"Felix, FLOODED THE BATHROOM. And filled it with penguins, then, Julian came over and threatened to kill them all if Felix didn't make them dissapear, **I** for instance, was reading when THEY DID A RACKET!" Cleo tattletaled.

"Not my fault -Lover made the bathroom into the Arctic," muttered Julian.

Felix sobbed and Alyssa sneezed:

"You two, stop crying. Felix, turn the bathroom normal again."

"But I like Pinky!" said Felix craddling the baby penguin. Pinky? Seriously Felix, you are 10 years old.

"Fine, keep Pinky, turn the bathroom normal!" I ordered.

And you know WHAT? Felix just SNAPPED his fingers and the bathroom was there, dry and normal. Sadie looked as shocked as I did.

Then, a note appeared on the floor.

"What's this?" Sadie asked, when Walt or Anubis, or Walt, oh who should I SAY? What, Waltubis?

Waltubis rushed in, "I heard shouts, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing," blushed Sadie. Then she read the note:

"HEY MAGICIANS! MY NAME IS KATNISS 111 AND I AM A HUMAN!"

"Uh..." I said (what in the-?)

_BINGO! Hey guys, I didn't want to miss the juicy part, so I jumped out of the box and whacked Carter, he's a bit dizzy, don't worry, he's FINE._

_"Cat-WHAT?" asked Shelby, she is a cutie, admit it._

_"Weird," said Julian but he paused so I could read._

_"IN ABOUT 20 SECONDS, YOU WILL BE KNOCKED UNCONSCIOUS AND WILL BE TRANSPORTED TO MY STUDIO FOR AN INTERVIEW FROM YOUR FANS-"_

_"How cheery!" exclaimed Jaz sarcastically._

_"AND WHEN YOU GET THERE, DON'T ATTACK OR PANIC. STAY CALM AND RELAXED. BESIDES, ALL WEAPONS AND MAGIC STOP WORKING IN MY STUDIO. HAVE A GREAT DAY! YOURS TRULY, KATNISS 111."_

_"What a note!" exclaimed Alyssa popping out._

_"Knocked unconscious, AS IF," said Julian._

_"Well-" Carter started. But then, I felt faint, my vision went foggy and SUDDENLY,_

_I fell down on a rug-furnished room, with a faint feeling that my insides were about to pop out when a warm voice said:_

_"Why, hello! We have our guests right now! Let's welcome The Heroes of Olympus and the KANE CHRONICLES!"_


	4. Round 1 of the Interviews

PERCY'S POV:

Let me admit it, I was lost. At that time (I was selfish, I know), I only cared about Annabeth, my eyes were blurry but my fingers reached out to hold her bright blonde hair which wasn't hair to me, it was gold.

My vision gradually cleared and I heaved myself up and stood up. The rest started standing too, most were familiar, Connor and Travis Stoll, Rachel, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna and of course Annabeth. But some I didn't know much. Soon we were all standing, and I realized, we weren't the only ones there.

CARTER'S POV:

Dude, I was JUST CONFUSED. Look, I land in this weird studio because of some shiny yellow note, and we are just face-to-face with these strange teenagers holding swords, and looking quite menacing. Course magic WINS EVERYTHING, but these guys look GOOD.

There was this guy that scared a bit of me, he was tall, tanned with sea green eyes and black hair. He had a giant sword hanging from his hand, and he looked calm yet, as if he were to slice me in half in about 2 seconds.

I believed that could be possible.

PERCY'S POV:

I know this is quite awkward, but we just stood in front of them, frozen like wooden boards. Suddenly, and _somehow,_ I was able to gather enough guts to say:

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"What ARE you would probably be more reasonable," said Leo popping out.

"Yeah, cause-" I pointed at a boy, he was tall, about my age holding a crooked sword, I pointed to the sword again, "that is JUST MESSED UP."

The boy seemed pretty angry with that.

"It IS supposed to be like that, pigeon brain!" He hesitated at the last part, and I was sure of something.

This kid wasn't going to be a problem to slice, at all.

CARTER'S POV:

I know I looked dumb. Okay, I was nervous! There were like a bunch of them, and only us!

I was about to utter a spell when a voice said:

"I'm afraid that won't be neccesary."

Frightened, we all turned.

A tall girl, with night-black hair, with dark brown eyes and light caramel skin was sitting on an armchair, leaning back and looking quite relaxed. How did she feel?

She looked amused, maybe even smug? I wasn't any good at reading faces.

Now the tall kid said:

"WHO ARE YOU? And where are we?"

The girl didn't budge.

"Didn't you read the NOTE? My name is Katniss 111, OBVIOUSLY it's not my name-"

"I TOLD YOU!" said a black haired girl to a mischievous looking twin (AN: Rachel and Connor Stoll) and whacked his head.

"And this is my studio!"

That was weird, like seriously. A blonde hair girl stood out firmly and said:

"I want a GOOD, FIRM, EXPLANATION, and now."

"YES!" said Sadie, "or else I'll-"

"WHAT? Attack me with your magic? As I told you in my note, your magic is inmune in MY STUDIO, Sadie Kane," the girl said.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sadie. She just laughed.

"I know EVERYTHING about you, and EVERYBODY IN THIS ROOM, but sit down! Don't you want my explanation?"

PERCY'S POV:

The girl was actually pretty nice, we sat on cushioned seat, and ate chocolates and tea. It was absurd of course, but we'll just play along. Eventually, Annabeth's brilliant brain and my amazing swordsman skills were going to save us all.

"Okay," said Katniss, "here's your firm explanation Annabeth:"

Annabeth shuddered, she isn't lying about knowing our names.

"You see, this studio is in a secret location. You won't find it in a map, not even in your Daedalus laptop, this is studio is guarded by several combinations of ancient magic,wards and automatical guards. Protected from generation, to generation, and eventually, to me. All my family has been dedicated to helping fans know their idols better and of course, helping tired heroes. But since your quest, nothing much is happening, so I've decided to do an exclusive interview."

"Is this broadcasted in Hephaestus TV?" I asked. Katniss twisted her lip.

"Sometimes, it amuses the gods, sometimes Hermes."

"Who are you, really?" asked Piper.

"I am the interviewer, you see, I'm quite special, too special..."

"What do you mean?" asks Frank, his large and clumsy hands pressed around the tea cup.

Katniss sighed and said:

"Well, I'm one fourth mortal, one fourth Roman, one fourth Greek-" and looking at the other kids, she said: "and one fourth Egyptian."

We all stood there silent. The kids were Egyptians. We were Greeks and Romans. Then Reyna asked:

"How is that even possible? We have been enemies with all of the-"

"Oh, praetor, perhaps your knowledge does not go beyond your years," Katniss said coldly. I was creeping out.

"How old are you?" asked Hazel.

"545, young almost," Katniss said, and a kid from the other table almost spat his tea.

"'Kay, so WHY ARE WE HERE?" asked Jason. "As toys, entertainment or slaves?"

"NO! Weren't you hearing, we are doing ROUND 1 of your interviews," smiled Katniss.

"Oh," said Jason wondering. "Oh, I see..."

"Shall we start then?" asked Katniss, we nodded.

**[KATNISS GOES TO THE BOWL NEXT TO HER. SHE GRABS A STRIP OF PAPER]**

**KATNISS: Okay, Nico, the first question is for you!**

**[Nico gets up with wobbly feet and sits next to Katniss]**

**KATNISS: All right kiddo, NIGHTWINGS 412 asks: Dear Nico, how do you feel about your fangirls?**

**[Nico crumbles]**

**NICO: Uh...well, I know I'm EXTREMELY charming, but well...**

**KATNISS: Yes?**

**NICO: Uh, er, well...it's a bit uncomfortable let me admit, you see, I'm not free! Like, I wanted to go to the store for some Mythomagic cards, when this MOB just screamed:**

**"OMG! IS THAT NICO DI ANGELO?"**

**"HE IS SO HAWT!"**

**"LET'S GO KIDNAP HIM!"**

**Of course I didn't like that last part. It turns out it was a MOB OF FANGIRLS, and yeah. I'm the kid of one of the Big 3, but me, against a mob of fangirls equals: Nico-chow. **

**But well, some are pretty cool. The cookies come in handy...**

**KATNISS: The cookies?**

**NICO: Yeah, I like cookies.**

**KATNISS: Oh, what kind of cookies?**

**NICO: Well, no offense but step-mom Persephone, I think you all know **_**her **_**just burns up MY COOKIES. Can you believe it! I mean...even Percy's stepmom treats him good!**

**PERCY: Actually...**

**NICO: But I like any type of cookies. But what about chocolate chips and omg...**

**[Nico drools]**

**PHOEBE: I told you Thalia, MEN ARE PIGS.**

**TRAVIS STOLL: THEY ARE NOT.**

**PHOEBE: SURE THEY ARE**

**TRAVIS STOLL: NO**

**PHOEBE: YES**

**TRAVIS STOLL: NO**

**PHOEBE: YYYEEEESSS!**

**TRAVIS STOLL: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**KATNISS: Okay, thank you Nico! There you have it NIGHTWINGS 412! Now...**

**[KATNISS PICKS ANOTHER STRIP]**

**KATNISS: Okay, triple question, from READERSGOTSWAGG, Felix?**

**[Felix's feet drag as he comes forward, sits carefully next to Katniss]**

**KATNISS: Okay Felix, why do you like penguins?**

**JAZ: Lucky.**

**[Felix's face brightens]**

**FELIX: BECAUSE THEY ARE THE AWESOMEST ANIMALS EVER. THEY ARE AMAZING SWIMMERS, AND CUTE TO CARRY. DID YOU KNOW THAT THE ADELIE PENGUINS CAN GO FROM 40 OR EVEN 100 MILES PER HOUR SWIMMING? IT'S AMAZING-!**

**CLEO: I stand corrected. Felix DOES read!**

**SHELBY: Actually, I catched him watching Animal Planet.**

**CLEO: Man, so close.**

**FELIX: AND I AM THE #1 PENGUIN FAN! Here's Pinky!**

**[He puts Pinky up in the air]**

**FELIX: My room is about penguins, my bed, my shirt, my pants, my underwears-**

**[JULIAN CRACKS UP LAUGHING]**

**FELIX: My room, my posters, my cards, inside my drawers, my bathroom, my pijamas, my pillows and I can use them as-**

**KATNISS: Oh, great answer Felix! Thank you! You may go now, now...Sadie?**

**[Sadie saunters comfortably to the front of the room with Carter snorting at her]**

**KATNISS: Okay, Sadie, who do you think is a better kisser? Walt or Anubis?**

**[Sadie freezes, and turns to see Walt or in Anubis body, or just Walt in his spirit, oh whatever! Just...Waltubis. She faints. Katniss looks down]**

**KATNISS: Well, that's probably considered as a: I don't know and I better not say, sorry! Now, would someone drag her?**

**[All the initiates and Carter drag Sadie, Waltubis is just frozen as well]**

**KATNISS: Okay, Percy? And maybe Annabeth.**

**[Percy sighs in relief, and smiling to Annabeth. They hand in hand go sit next to Katniss]**

**KATNISS: I'll paraphrase it: where would you two go on vacation? Based on BOTH of you.**

**PERCY: I don't know about Annabeth but-**

**KATNISS: BOTH**

**PERCY: FINE**

**[Percy and Annabeth whisper to each other and then nod]**

**ANNABETH: Well, since I love architecture I'd love to go to Athens, Greece! And Percy would obviously want to go with me, right? I've heard there was a weapons museum.**

**PERCY: Cool!**

**KATNISS: Okay, I think we're done for now.**

CARTER'S POV:

Let's admit it, I was a bit dissapointed that nobody wanted to ask me anything, Zia was trying to get Sadie to wake up faster and I was just there.

"Cool, can we go now?" I asked.

Katniss laughed.

"NO SILLY! We need 5 rounds, we've only completed one, when the 5 rounds are over, you'll be free," she said. "Promise," she added.

"5 ROUNDS?" everybody exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't worry, relax! In my studio, you'll all be treated as kings!"

Everybody hesitates, but I see some faces soften. A Latino boy with elvish ears said:

"Then I guess I should take a nap, for the meanwhile..."

"That's up to you!" Katniss said, and started reading her laptop.

The sea-green eyed kid or Percy, started talking to Annabeth, and a blonde boy and a choppy brown haired girl. The Latino Boy slept, the baby guy and the chocolate girl discussed something rapidly. The others just relaxed, slept and ate.

I guess I should be relaxing myself!

I slowly shut my eyebrows and get into peaceful slumber...


	5. Round 2 of the Interviews, Part 1

ANNABETH'S POV:

Okay, this is REALLY weird. Like, weirder than Artemis getting along with Apollo (which trust me, isn't going to happen in like, more than 6 millenia)!

We just learn that our ancestors have known each other for more 545 years and have married and married to create Katniss! So, me, Percy, Piper and Jason were thinking of something.

"Well, this is beyond our knowledge, obviously," said Jason leaning.

"That, we know," Percy said, "Annabeth, anything that connects us with the Egyptians?"

"Well," I replied, "there's the Ptolemies for instance...a Greek line of Egyptians pharaohs, you know them, Cleopatra was the weird but-"

Percy faked slept and we laughed.

"All right, so any relation with that with the Romans?" asked Piper.

"Um...yes, I'm afraid. You see-"

Jason sighed and said:

"Yeah, Julius Caesar fell in love with Cleopatra because she was rolled inside a rug delievered to him-"

"HE GOT IN LOVE WITH CLEOPATRA BECAUSE SHE WAS IN A RUG? Dude, that is just AWWKKWWWARRD!" interrupted Percy. I caught Piper staring at someone, who?

I looked around and noticed this:

The Egyptians were watching us.

SADIE'S POV:

Sure, I woke up, hey! I was nervous, you have to choose between the people you most love?

[Shut up Carter, Zia isn't being possessed by a god, so ZIP IT!]

"Well, how do we know Katniss is not lying?" Felix asks.

"YEAH! We should slice her head off and go right home!" said Julian aiming at Katniss.

"No offense, but I don't think that's going to be easy," Alyssa said.

"I agree," Jaz got up. "I mean, she's got Greek," she pointed to the crowd, "Roman, mortal AND Egyptian powers."

"And how do we know she's not lying about THAT?" Shelby suddenly said surprising us.

"Who's side are you on?" demanded Jaz.

"I WAS JUST CURIOUS!" said Shelby.

"Okay, chill. Can't you see she's going to cry?" Cleo said.

"I am NOT," Shelby said, but she was sniffing a lot. I don't judge her, this was a really weird situation.

"Anyways," Carter said [Yeah Carter, first time you've said anything smart], "we can't do anything about it, just look at those guys!"

There were pretty weird creatures and about 4 guys, with bull heads, eagle wings and human bodies were guarding Katniss with pretty heavy armed axes.

"Can't we just coax them to kill her?" Waltubis asked [Walt is NOTHING near stupid Carter, unlike _you_].

"No offense, but I think that would take a lot of our energy," Carter said, I was about to argue when Zia said:

"I think Carter's right. Plus, we're in the middle of nowhere. That, I believe. I've checked my magic sensors, they are all off. It's really difficult to do anything right now. We're like canaries in a cage, what I suggest is that we follow the game and stay cool, I can see some sincerity in her mouth." I know better than to correct Zia, she's always right. She's one of the smartest people I know. [Carter, I'd trade places with Zia, ANY DAY, but I wouldn't be your girlfriend, that, I admit, is Zia's biggest mistake so fa-OUCH! STOP IT CARTER!]

(Unexpected) CARTER'S POV:

Hey guys, it's me again! The amazing Carter Kane, I put some take on my sister's mouth, tied her legs and arms, so we'll be good, good and peaceful. Gosh, she was getting annoying like Horus. Anyways, I was telling Sadie that Zia DID support me, unlike her, and that I would prefer Zia as a sister, anyways, Zia continued:

"BUT, if you really want to get out of here and not follow my directions, " she pointed at the Greek and Roman mob, "your best chance is them."

We stared at them, studied them, when the choppy brown haired girl stared at us back, she had a persuasive stare. It looked hypntoizing...

Then the blonde Barbie looked at us, she had gray eyes, stormy gray eyes and a strong glare.

Sadie sighed.

"Fine, I'll go." And she sauntered towards the Greek and Romans.

ANNABETH'S POV:

The little blonde girl walked towards us with a confident gaze.

"Who does she think she IS?" said Travis Stoll.

"A Barbie, a conceited Barbie," snorted Nico and we laughed.

Reyna remained still, cold as stone and never predictable. I liked that about her.

She came to us and lurched forward nervously.

"Uh...hi!"

"Hi?" we responded.

"My name's Sadie Kane, and I'm an Egyptian."

There were several DUH'S from behind but my brain clicked furiously.

Egyptians. Allies. Out. Home. Mind our own businesses. Peace.

"Cool," I said, everybody gaped at me. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

I shook her hand, cold and unwelcoming.

"Yeah, you see, I'm a magician, I control Egyptian magic and you see that kid over there," she showed us a boy, "that's my brother, Carter Kane."

"So...where are you all hidden?" I asked.

"Oh, Brooklyn. Brooklyn House, we train new initiates with magic, it's cool, we don't mean harm, we didn't know you were alive until now-"

Jason raised his brow at me. _Insult or simple honesty?_

"-where have you been hidden?"

Percy's brain must've worked out because he said:

"Long Island. We have a Camp for demigods, we train them with their powers and just train them in survival skills. We play Catch the Flag and by the way, my name's Percy."

"Cool, what's a demigod?" Sadie asked. We almost cracked out laughing, but Jason said patiently.

"It's a child of a mortal and a god."

"That's pretty awesome, let me tell you more..." Sadie told us about her boyfriend, Waltubis, a guy named Walt, and the god of death, Anubis. About the initiates, her parents, powers, Egypt, how dumb Carter was and a lot more!

We told her in exchange, Seaweed Brain's adventures, Gaea, Camp Half-Blood, basic Greek mythology, jokes, fun times, and just to make sure, what a chicken nugget was. And more,we would've talked more when Katniss said from behind.

"I like you two socializing, brainstorming ideas to kill me and escape? Naw, that would fatal. But whatever, I'm here to say BAD NEWS."

"BAD NEWS?" we exclaimed

"You're going to keep us forever right?" muttered Felix, the penguin lover initiate Sadie told us about.

"No, we've got only 2 reviews, or questions so far,"she said.

"So?" I responded.

"I am strict, magical orders that each round has 4 questions. If not, I'll be thrown into oblivion."

"Isn't that better?" muttered Frank silently.

"No, and I heard that, plus, you shouldn't be that superior, Frank Zhang, your own life is at risk. Lightly bouncing between a piece of FIREWOOD."

Frank blushed. This girl knew EVERYTHING!

"So, we only have 2, which is half and..." I paled. "WE'LL STAY LONGER!"

"Exactly," said Katniss. "And you two aren't the best guests I've had, so let's get part 1 of Round 2 figured out and we'll have more free time."

"Fine," we all chorused.

**[KATNISS GETS A STRIP AGAIN AND SAYS: JASON. JASON GOES UP AND SITS DOWN NEXT TO KATNISS. ]**

**KATNISS: THIS IS FOR SECURITY REASONS**

**JASON: HUH?**

**[KATNISS CLICKS A BUTTON, THE CHAIR TURNS INTO AN ELECTRIC CHAIR]**

**KATNISS: DON'T WANT YOU TO FAINT LIKE SADIE BECAUSE OF THIS QUESTION**

**JASON: I WOULD NOT-**

**KATNISS: FROM GUEST, FOR JASON: IF YOU NEVER MET PIPER, WOULD YOU FALL FOR REYNA?**

**[JASON SHRUGS]**

**JASON: THAT'S PRETTY HARD, CAUSE PIPER'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME, EVER. BUT IF I HAD NEVER MET HER...WELL, I WOULD HAVE BEEN MYSTERIOUSLY MISERABLE, BUT PROBABLY, YES, I WOULD HAVE, BECAUSE YOU KNOW, PRAETORS WORK VERY CLOSE TOGETHER. 98.5 PERCENT OF ALL PRAETORS HAVE SUDDENLY BECOMED INVOLVED ROMANTICALLY, THAT IS A FACT. PLUS, ME AND REYNA ARE PRETTY GOOD FRIENDS, SO I GUESS THAT WOULD'VE PROBABLY BEEN EASY?**

**[REYNA SNEAK GLARES AT PIPER AND THEN SILENTLY BLUSHES. PIPER IS FROZEN, AND KATNISS SIGHS]**

**KATNISS: BEST ANSWER SO FAR, ANYWAYS, THANK YOU JASON.**

**NICO,FELIX,PERCY AND ANNABETH: HHHHHEEEEYYY!**

**KATNISS: NO OFFENSE, ANYWAYS, ZIA?**

**[ZIA GOES UP WHILE JASON GOES DOWN, HANDS LOCKED IN THE ELECTRIC CHAIR]**

**KATNISS: FROM ANNAYASASHII, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE DISH?**

**CLEO: LUCKY DUCKY.**

**[ZIA FROWNS AND BITES HER LIP]**

**ZIA: I DON'T KNOW. FUL MEDAMES IS SIMPLY A DELISH, FATTA IS STARTLINGLY ASTOUNDING, FESEEKH IS REALLY TASTY, THE FLAVOR IS UNIQUE, UM...COLCASIA SOUP IS HOT AND ENERGIZING, HALAWA...MM...GREAT AS A GRANOLA BAR...KONAFAH, WEIRD BUT STRANGELY DELICIOUS, BUT GIBNA DOMIATI IS THE BEST, BEST CHEESE EVER.**

**KATNISS: OH, OH, OKAY ZIA. THANK YOU FOR YOUR ANSWER!**

"FREETIME EVERYBODY!" Katniss said. "Gosh, am I hungry!"

She storms off to the kitchen and the teens shrug.

Egyptians, Greeks and Romans mix, talking discussing and relaxing.

"Well, I want a chicken nugget!" Leo stretched out and reached for one.

"Okay, " Percy whispered to everybody, "the escape plan..."


	6. Desires to go Home REVIEW!

NICO'S POV:

Gosh, I feel REAL sorry for Jason, I mean, think about it.

First, the Piper and Reyna war has been burning, and if it doesn't stop...well, I'M SURE they're going to create WW3.

But right now, that Jason just said that he would've been with Reyna if Piper weren't there... BOY. He just added more fire between those two.

I was liking this place actually, yeah, creepy but...I'm creepy, I'm the Son of Hades so this is my hometown.

But I was getting sick.

I mean, do the math. We have done 1 round and a half, or 6 questions, 1 more half is 8, then 3 more rounds with 4 questions each or 12. And 12 plus 2 is 14. Great.

14 more questions to go.

WALTUBIS'S POV:

One thing to you mortals:

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Haven't we been too adventurous and exciting for you? Or awesome enough?

REVIEW or SUBMIT! Please, this is becoming misery, today what I wanted to do is play WAR, eat some ash (give Anubis a thank you), and go to sleep.

WAR is awesome, this time we were going to do Felix and his army of infinite penguins vs. me, and the other initiates. Carter and Zia were going to an expedition to Norway, and Holland because there's being a lot of weird magic going on there...

But I prefer to call that there date. Lucky.

Sadie would be the referee, cause she'd win us all in WAR.

_Sadie..._

So please, hurry up and review!

HAZEL'S POV:

Poor Reyna.

That's all I can say, she's being as red as a tomato believe it or not. Usually Reyna's pretty cool, not cool as in wearing black velvet clothing, burping and riding a Harley. I mean, the cool, like in _relaxed. _Me and Annabeth agreed once that Reyna had an EXCELLENT poker face.

Imagine if we played charades with her...

Anyways, I never really trusted Piper. You see, she's nice and all but can we REALLY trust her?

I've been working under Reyna for some time, and I can assure you, she had and still _has _the TOTAL CRUSH on Jason.

I wouldn't judge her, Jason was handsome, intelligent, optimistic, fun, responsible, serious at times, hard working, determined, helpful and most important of all, a great leader. And with those hypnotizing icy blue eyes...I bet Reyna fell into the spell.

Not me, course not me, I still miss Sammy at times, but Leo is like being with him, so it's nothing. And Frank? Oh, Frank...

He's like a little cuddly baby, he's the cutest boyfriend you've ever had, and he just gives you that super warm feeling that says: _Please hug me!_

It's like being next to a warm fire and eating marshmallows and hot, steaming cocoa.

Well, I'm a bit tired right now, I wish we could go home, continue re-building our structures and statues.

Before my eyelids shut I can see a glimpse of Reyna, she looks better now, and she was looking out of the window. Are those landscapes real?

She looks as if she were imagining something, perhaps it was Jason, her prince in shining armor? Or maybe she was homesick. Home...

_Can't you understand Reyna? _I want to shout at her, _he's gone. Jason's gone. He has fell on the spell of Piper's charmspeak, on her spell, he will NEVER come back. Never. No need to wait._

But I can't, because Jason's right next to me, looking straight ahead, deep in thought, and the 7 are crowded together, I am slumped against Frank's sturdy shoulder, hard but soft as a pillow.

But I cannot sleep, sleep in this strange studio, I want to get out of this, the feeling of the caged bird.

It surprises me how Leo can sleep like a Son Hypnos and how comfortably he does it.

Oh! He STILL has yet to tell me what a chicken nugget is.

But it'll wait, it'll wait...

PLEASE REVIEW SO WE CAN GO HOME.

**Hey guys, thanks all for reading, it's an honor. But we have to get this done, read above...the characters want to go home, so please review and THANK YOU! ;)**

**-K111**


	7. Round 2 of the Interviews, Part 2

LEO'S POV:

Holy Hephaestus!

This is like being in a soap opera, just hand me in the popcorn dude, I mean, if you know Spanish, _esto esta CALIENTE!_

I can feel the steam rising between the two of them, who will win?

Reyna, the Roman praetor...is she really that strong, with that amazin' poker face (SO agree with Annabeth n' Hazel)?

Or Piper, the beautiful daughter of Aphrodite...can she really win Jason down?

I know this was mean and all, but me and Frank were doing a bet. WHAT? I mean, it's not a bad thing to get some of the big dude's money, but this was an issue worth betting for.

"Piper, for $20."

"Dude," said Frank, "american or canadian?"

"WHAT am I supposed to know, can you see I do latitude and longitude, not convert money?"

"Well, Canadian is more-"

"Fine, $20 CANADIAN."

"Reyna, $25, canadian."

"Ohh...Piper, $30 Canadian."

"35."

"40."

"Let's-" Frank was interrupted by Hazel, who had just woken up.

"Hey, what are you two arguing about?"

"NOTHING!" me and Frank said in unision pushing our money in our pockets, while Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, who will win in the Peyna War?"

We burst out laughing, Peyna? Awkward...

"Yeah, sure, Peyna..." we laughed. Hazel snorted.

"You guys are totally mean, I don't even know why I'm dating you Frank," she kissed him in the cheek, and Frank blushed.

Whatever.

I looked back and saw Jaz's gorgeous strawberry blonde hair shower through her golden neck. Her bright green eyes shone like emeralds and she had such a nice figure. I mean, she was hot.

And Piper's (Roman) brother in law shot me perfectly.

JAZ'S POV:

"It's ridiculous," Shelby said, "you're in love with a Latino boy with elvish ears but with the size of a SHRUB?"

"Oh shut up Shelby," I said, "you don't understand, you're only 6."

"7!" shouted Shelby. "Carter, Jaz said I was 6 and I'm 7!"

Carter barely mumbled back and I stuck my tongue out at her. Mistake.

NEW RULE FROM JAZ'S GUIDE FOR INITIATES, RULE # 87: NEVER STICK OUT YOUR TONGUE OR LOOK SMUG IN FRONT OF A 10 OR LESS INITIATE.

Shelby kicked me in the you-know-what part and I fell down.

"Jaz?" Cleo turned from her book, "JAZ!"

She dropped her book and got me up, and Shelby just looked innocent, it was easy for a 6-7 year old.

"I am sowee, it was an accident," she said in a baby voice and near 'tears.'

I glared my death glare at her and she smiled at me, smug.

"S'up," said Katniss coming back with a cup of ambrosia, or a Greek drink I suppose.

We were silently staring at her, when she said:

"Good news everybody!"

"WHAT?" we mumbled irritated.

"We'll finish Round 2!"

Everybody cheered.

"'Kay, let's get over this, are you ready?"

"YES!" we all shouted.

"Y-E-S! YES!" I did an old cheerleading routine we had in Nashville. It was pretty awkward, but everybody laughed, I could feel Leo seeing me, and I blushed.

**KATNISS: PERCY, YOU AGAIN.**

**[PERCY WALKS TOWARDS THE ELECTRIC CHAIR NEAR KATNISS]**

**KATNISS: DON'T GET ANGRY, UM...LOST GAMER 64 SAYS: DEAR PETER JOHNSON, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE THING TO DO?**

**[PERCY TURNS RED]**

**PERCY: LOOK, DUDE, OR UM...WOMAN. MY NAME IS PERCY, NOT PETER, P-E-R-C-Y. AND IT'S JACKSON, NOT JOHNSON, J-A-C-K-S-O-N. SO IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE KIDDO, YOU'LL BE A PUDDLE OF RAIN WATER SOON, BESIDES, I DON'T THINK YOU'RE AS DUMB AS THE WINE DUDE-**

**[PURPLE MIST POPS OUT AND DIONYSUS POPS OUT]**

**DIONYSUS: EXCUSE ME? DID SOMEONE JUST CALL ME THE WINE DU-? OH. IT'S YOU. **

**PERCY: YES, IT'S ME, ANY PROBLEMS?**

**DIONYSUS: YES, IN FACT, PETER JOHNSON-**

**[PERCY LOOKS LIKE HE WANTS TO SLAM HIS HEAD AGAINST THE WALL]**

**DIONYSUS: I AM THE GREAT LORD DIONYSUS, NOT THE WINE DUDE, OR YOU CAN CALL ME, DIONYSUS THE GREAT, THE AWESOME, THE AMAZING, THE SUPREME, THE LORD ALMIGHTY-**

**[PERCY ROLLS HIS EYES]**

**PERCY: THE DUMB, THE OBESE, THE DRUNK, THE MADMAN, YEAH**

**[DIONYSUS IS AS PURPLE AS HIS GRAPES, KATNISS YAWNS]**

**KATNISS: WHAT DO YOU WANT DIONYSUS?**

**HAZEL: YES, AND HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?**

**DIONYSUS: HEPHAESTUS WANTS TO MAKE A VIDEO OF HIS WIFE, YOU KNOW, CHEATING HIM**

**LEO: THAT'S MESSED UP DUDE**

**[DIONYSUS GLARES AT LEO]**

**DIONYSUS: AS IN A DATE WITH ARES, THERE'S A NEW SERIES CALLED: THE DATES OF APHRODITE AND ARES. OH, AND YOU ARE HIS SON, AREN'T YOU?**

**[LEO IS SILENT AND LOOKS DOWN]**

**KATNISS: ANOTHER? YOU KNOW, HE'S WASTING TIME, 'CAUSE THAT COUPLE'S GETTING TRICKY TO FILM. PLUS, WHY DIDN'T HERMES COME?**

**DIONYSUS: THE FILMING AMUSES BRAIN, PLUS HERMES GOT THE FLU, AND TO ANSWER YOU DAUGHTER OF PLUTO, EVERYBODY KNOWS THIS PLACE.**

**JAZ: GODS GET THE FLU?**

**DIONYSUS: TRUST ME LITTLE GIRL, OUR FLU IS A LOT MORE COMPLEX THAN YOUR LITTLE INFLUENZA.**

**HAZEL: CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE THEN, LORD DIONYSUS?**

**PIPER: YES, AND PLEASE. [ADDS CHARMSPEAK IN IT]**

**[DIONYSUS LOOKS AROUND]**

**DIONYSUS: I BETTER NOT, THIS LOOKS INTERESTING.**

**[DEMIGODS AND MAGICIANS GROAN]**

**KATNISS: GO AWAY DIONYSUS, YOU'RE DISTURBING US, I'LL DO THE ORDER.**

**DIONYSUS: THE BETTER. BAD LUCK PETER JOHNSON!**

**[DIONYSUS DISSAPEARS IN THIN AIR]**

**PERCY: REALLY OPTMISTIC**

**KATNISS: THAT'S WHERE WE WERE, GO ON PERCY!**

**PERCY: YEAH, WELL, MY FAVORITE THING TO DO IS TO SPEND TIME WITH ANNABETH, LIKE, A-DUH. SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND, EVEN THOUGH SHE BLABBERS ABOUT THINGS I DON'T KNOW LIKE THE ARCHE OF TRIUMPRE-**

**[ANNABETH GLARES]**

**ANNABETH: ARC DE TRIOMPHE**

**PERCY: WHATEVER, I ALWAYS LIKE TO BE WITH ANNABETH, IT'S SOOTHING, AND I DON'T ONLY LIKE IT, I LOVE IT.**

**KATNISS: AWW...WHATEVER. NOW THAT'S A GOOD ANSWER, THANK YOU PERCY!**

**[PERCY GETS OUT TO BE HUGGED BY ANNABETH AND TO BE SEEN A BIT JEALOUSLY BY REYNA]**

**KATNISS: OKAY, NICO?**

**[NICO TRAILS FORWARD]**

**NICO: LET ME GUESS, SOMETHING ABOUT GIRLS?**

**KATNISS: ALWAYS RIGHT NICO!**

**[NICO GROANS]**

**NICO: FINE, WHAT IS IT?**

**[KATNISS COUGHS]**

**KATNISS: KWCUPCAKE 2000 ASKS: WHAT KIND OF GIRL WOULD YOU LIKE TO DATE?**

**[NICO ROLLS HIS EYES AND GRUNTS]**

**NICO: WOW, EXCELLENT QUESTIONS.**

**KATNISS: HURRY UP DI ANGELO! NOT ONLY YOU WANT TO REST!**

**NICO: FINE, FINE, STOP BEING SO GROUCHY. UM...ER, CONSIDERING THE GIRL I WOULD DATE, SHE'D HAVE TO BE...SORT OF PERFECT, BUT THAT WON'T HAPPEN, AND IT WILL NEVER, SO I'M NOT DATING-BYE!**

**KATNISS: WHAT IS YOUR DEFINITION OF 'PERFECT'?**

**[NICO SHRUGS]**

**NICO: I DUNNO, SOMEONE TALL, COOL, NICE, PRETTY, SMART,A DEMIGOD MOST PROBABLY, SO THAT SHE CAN EMPHATHIZE WITH ME, ATHLETIC, OPTIMISTIC, AND BRAVE.**

**KATNISS: NICE DEFINITION, LET'S HOPE YOU FIND THE PERFECT HER!**

**[NICO MURMURS UNDER HIS BREATH]**

**NICO: LET'S HOPE NOT TO.**

**KATNISS: EXCUSE ME?**

**NICO: O-O-OH NOTHING!**

**KATNISS: GOOD, END OF ROUND TWO.**

"FINALLY!" said Katniss.

Percy murmurs to Nico,

"You forgot to say, 'your age'."

"Oh, shut up Percy," Nico says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll be doing Hephaestus's order, bye kiddos!" Katniss goes off.

"When is she coming BACK?" asked Piper.

"Probably when she gets 4 more questions."

They turn around and see a girl, with orange hair, freckles, bright green eyes and an optimistic smile.

"Hi, I'm Fanny. I'm Katniss' secretary, I'll be here for her, if she isn't."

"Cool," said Julian smiling at her.

"But for now, I'll be doing some paperwork, just go ahead and enjoy!" Fanny encouraged them and settled in her own laptop.

'12 MORE QUESTIONS TO GO!' everybody thought.


	8. Round 3 of the Interviews

REYNA'S POV:

I am not sad, I am not angry and despite anybody's thoughts, I am not jealous at all.

I am curious, curious about what makes the Venus-girl so special. And the question why she had to exist?

Perhaps I am a bit jealous, let me admit, if she hadn't existed, Jason would have been with ME. And I would have gone to more quests with Jason and be one of the 7.

Why is it, that HE chose a disgusting Daughter of Venus, when he could have had a Daughter of Bellona?

But I cannot be selfish, I cannot let my feelings out. I can only to keep them alone, preserved in my invisible suitcase, where I keep my feelings.

I have to get my nation together, what would Hylla do? Of course Hylla wouldn't have crushes, but still, she's a better leader than me.

I sigh and look out, I long for a person, a true partner, a partner that will stay with me at all times, and in other words, a good friend.

"Reyna."

I hear my name and turn. It's Gwen.

"Reyna, we're having hot chocolate, you coming?"

"No thank you," I say bitterly, maybe too bitter, "but thank you."

"Oh, all right." And Gwen leaves with her friends, smiling, laughing and pushing around, I long for that.

Hot chocolate reminds me of the day I went with Annabeth strolling on the old grounds of New Rome, such a sulky time. She had taken Percy, a potential friend and reminded me of temporal one. It reminds of the war we had, the bitter reminds of it burn inside me, and the cold rule of Octavian, who is currently dead, races me.

Then I see a boy coming...

JULIAN'S POV:

Okay, everybody call me stupid, but I was probably liking a girl that was a lot older than me. And I didn't even know her name!

She was pretty, no, _beautiful,_ I can't believe the bloody blonde Roman chose the bear-haired girl than her. She had those astonishing dark eyes and that wavy obsidian sea of hair was so perfect. And her eyes, the way she talked...there was a sudden, and harsh brutality about her.

And I liked it.

So when everybody was going to get warm vainilla muffins with hot chocolate, it was tempting, so I went and grabbed 2 of each.

"Don't be so selfish Julian!" Shelby exclaimed with her mouth full.

"It's not all for me," I muttered back. Fortunately she went with Jaz,Cleo and Alyssa, so I was alone.

I went and saw she was alone, looking out at the fake landscapes, there were awesome, really, they looked so real and detailed, but really, it could electrocute you.

"Hey."

She turns surprised and says:

"Oh, hello."

I sit next to her nervously, "Here, I got you some."

Most girls would say: _"Eww, who are you shrimp?Scat!"_

But she didn't and I knew she was MY half orange because she said:

"Oh, thank you. You're Egyptian I suppose?" She took the muffin and hot chocolate.

"Yes. My name is Julian, they say I'm brutal, too brutal, maybe blood-thirsty."

"That might be too exaggerated."

I force a smile.

"Not really."

"So, how do you entertain yourselves?"

"Say what?"

"What do you spend your time doing?"

"Me? Well, I hunt when Carter and Sadie aren't teaching us anything, Cleo reads, like A-DUH, she's a total bookworm, Jaz listens to 1D which is quite weird because I think all of them are quite ugly, especially that so called Harry Styles. It's ridiculous, really," I was interrupted by her.

"It IS actually, it's a waste of time. You could be doing so many things than listening to them."

**[1D FANS, DON'T FEEL OFFENDED PLEASE, THINK OF WHO IS SPEAKING. JULIAN AND REYNA, DID YOU EXPECT THEM TO LOVE HARRY STYLES? DON'T FEEL OFFENDED, PLEASE]**

"Yeah! That's what I say. Anyways, Shelby goes and rides the pool (and some rivers with Carter or Sadie's permission) on Phillip of Macedonia. Carter is smooching with Zia, Sadie is smooching with Waltubis, um...Felix creates penguins or dreams about them, er...Alyssa does her little experiments. That's all."

"Wow, seems pretty complicated, I'm confused by the names thought, who are they?"

And I'm forced to tell her everything, and she does too, mostly accidental, she talks about Jason who was her 'friend.' And so on, so on, being leader of the Romans, and a lot more. I need to report this. After a long time of talking, I know she's Reyna. Reyna, my friend.

"Seems like you have a pretty complicated love life," I smirk and she smiles.

"Yeah."

I tell her a few jokes and we laugh. Nobody sees us, but we do to each other.

Then Katniss comes in.

"_Hola amigos_! How are you? Seems like you are all having a good time."

"We are!" says Percy."Surprisingly and weird thought, I still feel like a caged bird."

"You'll get used to it, I have _muy buenas noticias_!" she said happily.

"Why do you speak Spanish?" Leo asks, who was a bit Hispanic too.

"My great-great-great-great-" Katniss says 12 more great's before she says, "was Mexican. So sometimes it's in my dialogue and I can't control it sometimes. Guess what the news is?"

"You're going to let us go free?" Nico asked hopefully.

"NO. People are getting so excited about these interviews, and we've got enough questions for 2 ROUNDS!"

"2 ROUNDS!" we all exclaim happily.

"Seriously?" said Piper squealing.

"THANK YOU PEOPLE!" Waltubis kneeled down and stretched his arms.

"YOU ARE AWESOME!" Everybody laughs but nods in agreement.

"That means," said Katniss smiling, "that we would have had 4 rounds completed. So 4 more questions and you'll be free!"

"YOO-HOO!" I said and Reyna smiles. And everybody nods.

"The 8 first questions that enter, will be the last ones."

"Cool, let's start Round 3!" everybody exclaims.

"Sure thing kiddos, let's go!" says Katniss.

**KATNISS: C'MON SADIE!**

**[SADIE GOES UP NERVOUSLY]**

**SADIE: THIS ISN'T ABOUT RELATIONSHIPS, IS IT?**

**KATNISS: NOPE, OKAY...**

**[KATNISS COUGHS]**

**KATNISS: AHEM-!**

**SADIE: OH, JUST SAY IT WILL YOU?**

**[KATNISS MURMURS DARKLY AND FINALLY SAYS THE QUESTION]**

**KATNISS: I'LL PARAPHRASE IT. ANNA YASASHII ASKS TO SADIE: HAVE YOU EVER WATCHED ANIME? WHAT KIND, WHAT TYPE, WHAT RATING?**

**SADIE: LOOK KIDDO, OR WHOEVER'S ASKING, I WATCH ANIME, IT'S PRETTY COOL ACTUALLY, AND EVERYBODY KNOWS I'M PRETTY TOMBOY SOMETIMES.**

**CARTER: WELL, YOU CAN BE BABY-ISH TOO, REMEMBER YOU STILL WATCH POKEMON.**

**[SADIE ROLLS HIS EYES]**

**SADIE: 'CAUSE IT'S AWESOME CARTER. AT LEAST I DON'T WATCH OLD SAPPY ROMANTIC MOVIES LIKE YOU DO. JUST BECAUSE YOU AREN'T THE HANDSOME TYPE DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM MOVIES.**

**[SADIE SHUDDERS AND ANNABETH FROWNS]**

**ANNABETH: I CONSIDER THIS A BIT...INSULTING? 'CAUSE MY DAD WATCHES OLD SAPPY ROMANTIC MOVIES TOO.**

**CARTER: (TO ANNABETH) SORRY, SADIE CAN BE RUDE SOMETIMES. (TO SADIE) WELL, CONSIDERING THAT I WATCHED POKEMON WHEN I WAS 5-**

**KATNISS: ORDER IN THE COURT!**

**[EVERYBODY GAPES AT KATNISS]**

**KATNISS: JUST. ANSWER. THE. QUESTION. AT THIS RATE, WE'LL FINISH THIS ROUND IN 5 WEEKS.**

**SADIE: FINE, BUT I'M NOT ****THAT** **INTO ANIME, OR MANGA. I JUST, LIKE, GET A GLIMPSE OF ANIME . I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE ALL THE TIME OF THE WORLD WITH THESE QUESTS AND ISIS AND HORUS AND-YOU GET ME RIGHT? SO I LIKE ANIME BUT I'M NOT THE ULTRA ANIME FAN.**

**KATNISS: THANKS SADIE, NOW...CARTER!**

**[SADIE GLARES AT CARTER AND CARTER HAS A MISCHIEVOUS SMILE AS HE GOES UP]**

**CARTER: I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS.**

**[KATNISS SHRUGS]**

**KATNISS: BECAUSE I THINK IT ****IS**** AN EASY QUESTION FOR YOU. SAME QUESTIONER. ANYWAYS, CARTER, WHAT IS THE MOST ANNOYING THING SADIE DID TO YOU?**

**CARTER: WELL, BY BEING ALIVE RIGHT NOW IS PRETTY ANNOYING**

**[SADIE GLARES]**

**CARTER: AND SHE BEING MY SISTER IS MORE ANNOYING, AND SHE LIVING WITH ME-**

**KATNISS: SO, TO PARAPHRASE YOU, THE SOLE COMPANIONSHIP OF SADIE IS ANNOYING?**

**[CARTER SHRUGS]**

**CARTER: I GUESS...**

**KATNISS: OTHER THAN THOSE THINGS, IS THERE ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR-LIKE A HABIT? THAT IS ANNOYING.**

**[CARTER GRINS AND SADIE BURIES HER HEAD IN HER LAP]**

**CARTER: OKAY, THAT DAY I WOKE UP EARLY, 'CAUSE WELL, JAZ AND SHELBY WERE FAILING UTTERLY IN SWORD FIGHTING AND THEY NEEDED SOME TUTORING...**

**SHELBY AND JAZ: HEY!**

**CARTER: SO, I RUBBED MY FACE AND THERE WAS...WAS A SMELL. A SMELL OF SMOKE, OR ASH. IT WAS HORRIBLE IT WAS LIKE, A SKUNK'S DEAD CORPSE.**

**KATNISS: WELL, IT MUST HAVE SMELLED BAD.**

**CARTER: REAL BAD, LIKE BAD AS...AS ANUBIS'- NO-WALTUBIS' UNDERPANTS!**

**[KATNISS WRINKLES HER NOSE]**

**KATNISS: YOU'VE SMELLED HIS UNDERPANTS?**

**CARTER: EW, NO, IT WAS CLOTHES WASHING DUTY, ANYWAYS, I THOUGHT THE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE! I WAS FRANTIC, LIKE REALLY FRANTIC. I RAN OUTSIDE IN MY SHIRT AND BOXERS AND WHEN I GOT OUTSIDE, IT WAS LIKE ONLY 5 A.M. AND THE HOUSE WAS PERFECTLY FINE, JUST IN CASE I STRENTHEN THE WARDS AND I WENT BACK TO MY ROOM. I WAS PRETTY FRUSTRATED, TIRED AND CONFUSED AND I WENT TO ****MY ROOM'S BATHROOM****-**

**SADIE: CARTER, DON'T SAY IT OR ELSE-**

**CARTER: AND GUESS WHAT I SAW?**

**KATNISS: WHAT?**

**CARTER: MY SISTER AND WALTUBIS, SMOOCHING IN MY BATHROOM. DID YOU KNOW HOW EMBARASSING AND ANNOYING IT WAS? AND I DISCOVERED THEY'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR WEEKS! PROBABLY THOUGHT THAT THERE WAS NO OTHER PRIVATE PLACE IN THE HOUSE THAN IN ****MY BATHROOM!**

**KATNISS: YOU MUST'VE BEING ANGRY.**

**CARTER: I WAS! AND THE WORSE PART WAS THAT ALL OF MY BATHROOM SMELLED OF ASH AND-**

**KATNISS: I THINK IT'S ENOUGH CARTER, THANK YOU. AND THIS PERFECTLY LEADS TO OUR NEXT PERSON, WALTUBIS?**

**[WALTUBIS GOES UP WHILE SADIE AND CARTER ARE ENGAGED IN A CRUEL SIBBLING WAR]**

**WALTUBIS: FIRST OF ALL, CAN YOU ALL STOP CALLING ME WALTUBIS?**

**KATNISS: SO WHAT, I MEAN, WHO ARE YOU?**

**WALTUBIS' WALT SIDE: WALT!**

**WALTUBIS' ANUBIS SIDE: ANUBIS!**

**KATNISS: UH...OKAY. WHATEVER, HERE'S THE QUESTION,SAME QUESTIONER: WHAT ARE THE GOOD AND BAD THINGS ON HAVING A GOD HOSTING *COUGH* POSSESING*COUGH* YOU?**

**WALTUBIS: YOU MEAN PRO'S AND CON'S? ALL RIGHT. WELL THE PRO'S ARE THAT YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF NEW POWERS AND STUFF, AND YOU FEEL ALL FLEXIBLE AND SUPERMAN-ISH. ASK JASON HOW IT FEELS LIKE.**

**JASON: HEY! JUST BECAUSE I CAN FLY DOESN'T MEAN I'M SUPEMAN!**

**WALTUBIS: IN A GOOD WAY, ANYWAYS.**

**JASON: OH.**

**WALTUBIS: IT'S AWESOME, REALLY. AND YOU FEEL LIKE A TRILLION DOLLARS, AND IT'S GOOD...CONS? WELL, ANUBIS HAS NASTY HABITS.**

**WALTUBIS' ANUBIS SIDE: WELL, WHAT DID YOU THINK? I AM THE GOD OF DEATH.**

**WALTUBIS: YEAH, WHATEVER. WELL, I EAT ASH, AND I LIKE TO BE IN THE SHADOWS A LOT. I HAVE BAD HEADACHES AND SOMETIMES, I FEEL THIS COLD FEELING, LIKE... I WAS DEAD...**

**[CARTER LIFTS HIS HEAD FROM THE FIGHT]**

**CARTER: BECAUSE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD.**

**[SADIE SCOWLS]**

**SADIE: CARTER!**

**[CARTER SHRUGS] **

**CARTER: ONLY TRUE.**

**WALTUBIS: THAT ALL.**

**KATNISS: THANKS FOR THE CONTRIBUTION WALTUBIS, NEXT AND LAST QUESTION FOR ROUND 3...PIPES!**

**[PIPER COMES UP NERVOUSLY]**

**KATNISS: OKAY, SAME QUESTIONER, THIS IS THE QUESTION: WAS THERE A TIME LEO WAS SMART?**

**[PIPER SMILES]**

**PIPER: WELL, LET ME ADMIT, WE HAVE TO GET LEO CREDIT FOR FESTUS AND THE ARGO 2-**

**LEO: YEAH BABY, I'M THE BOSS. THE SUPREME COMMANDER. THE CAPTAIN. THE TOP BUILDER. THE MOST AMAZING, CREATIVE, FUNNY AND HOT MECHANIC. SUPER AWESOME. **_**YO SOY LA MOLE.**_

**PIPER: SERIOUSLY, STOP IT LEO. PLUS, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE REPAIR BOY TO ME.**

**HAZEL: YES, AND STOP BEING SO ARROGANT LIKE NARCISSUS...BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT, YOU WERE PRETTY CLEVER THAT DAY...**

**[LEO SMILED WITH A SMUG LOOK ON HIS FACE]**

**PIPER: LEO CAN BE A BIT...FLAMBOYANT SOMETIMES? BUT HE'S PRETTY AWESOME.**

**[EVERYBODY NODS]**

**LEO: NAW, THANK Y'ALL. IT WAS NOTHING REALLY.**

**PIPER: SOME HUMBLENESS.**

**KATNISS: THANKS PIPER, THIS ENDS OUR ROUND.**

"Good job everybody!" says Katniss smiling. "We'll finish rounds 4 and 5 later, we could all use a break."

"YES!" everybody exclaimed.

"Come, I'll show you something awesomely pretty," Katniss says urging them.

All of the invited people follow Katniss through the golden doors of the studio, not knowing what surprise awaited them.


	9. Interrupted Round 4, to be continued

_Hey guys, just got to say, thanks to you all for participating and supporting this fanfiction, it means a lot to me as a person and as a writer. I love to see you all so enthusiastic with all these awesome questions! I've been getting lots, hope you enjoy! _

_Sadly, I won't be able to post as fast this week. I got this poster board due Friday and this week is really busy. So I don't think I'll post in a while. :(_

_But...KEEP ON READING AND RE-READING!_

_-K111_

JASON'S POV:

Katniss leads us through the silvery halls, I felt an electric energy struck me everytime I slid through the floor. The walls were showered with paintings, which seemed that were Katniss' ancestors.

"Is this your Hispanic ancestor?" grinned Leo excitedly at a Hispanic looking guy with funny clothes on.

Katniss smiles.

"Yes, that was _Miguel del Colon_ not an explorer or anything, he was pretty unknown...but he was rich, very rich, he collaborated a lot to this palace," Katniss said.

"PALACE?" everybody exclaimed.

"Maybe you meant place?" Annabeth askked.

"No, I mean it. This is a palace, a real to goodness palace, yes, like Cinderella. I use a bit of it as a studio but I live here, it's my home. It can fit more than one thousand Argo 2's."

"Then this place must be huge!" said Leo and Annabeth gaping, they loved architecture and building. And they actually understood how big the place was.

"It is, it would take a century to simply go to every room and look at it carefully," Katniss said, "but this room is my FAVORITE."

We kept walking and the line of ancestors began to stretch more and more until we reached Katniss.

"You look younger in that picture," said Frank pointing to her, she had the same features but only looked younger and sharper.

Katniss laughed. "Of course, all of my ancestors and me have to take this picture when we are a century old."

"Wait a second..." I said, scanning the walls. There was more! There was a tall man, with slick, extravagant black hair and a charming smile. He was handsome and strong, and looked like he didn't had any trouble with anything. Sigh. Maybe he was a guru in relationships, talking about relationships, I am stuck. Why should I have the rocky relationships? Maybe...never mind. Anyways, the man's portrait was next to Katniss and next to him, 3 smiling boys with the same slick black hair and perfect, handsome faces and bodies were there.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to them, everybody turned and watched the portraits and nodded in suspicion.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were the only heir," said Pipes. Her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes shining...

Katniss laughed again.

"That's my husband. And those are my children. They look like me, don't they?"

"YOUR WHAT?" we all exclaimed. It seemed incredulous that Katniss had married, much less, had children.

"Husband. Children. Get it? Now we better get going to where I want before free time's over."

We followed her in awed silence as she showed the way.

"Well, that was a surprise!" exclaimed Leo. I liked him like a lot, it seems like these's days he's the only true person I can talk to, not even Pipes.

"Yup, I didn't even know she had a boyfriend" I said and he laughed.

Katniss suddenly stopped making Frank lurch forward and slam his head against the door. We laughed, but after, helped Frank get up.

"Welcome," said Katniss, "to the Relaxation Realm Room, or RRR!"

FELIX'S POV:

I liked RRR.

It was awesome, it looked as if you were actually in another place, not in a room. Half of the room was what you would call, a winter wonderland. It was cold and frosty, a realm with icebergs and perfect ice for skating. Thick, cold snow that made your cheeks go flush red and remind you of being a little kid. The weather was freezing thought, and I was nearly a Felix Popsicle. But my favorite part was...the ANIMALS! There were penguins, LOTS of penguins, all types and in fact, Pinky was really happy, thought I lost him, well, I could get a replacement...

The other half? Well, it was sandy. It was sort of like those beach resorts. The clashing of the waves against the smooth rocks, and the white sand, pure and heavenly white. So soft that almost said:_ SLEEP ON ME!_ The light tropical breeze entered our nostrils and the sun bathed us into a light tan. The flora bloomed, and sea nymphs lay on rocks and gossiped all day long.

"COOL!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, go ahead, I-I'll be checking something," Katniss went up and shut the door. I wanted to escape or something like that, but the PENGUINS!

So that's how I spent those 30 minutes. I played tag with penguins, swam in the icy water, tummy-slid down the icebergs, did snowfights with the rest of the initiates, made snow forts, snow angels and snow men! By the time our time ended, Katniss was back, she was sweaty and looked a bit weary but she said:

"It's time, let's go."

Nobody was really willing, not even me, cause that room was awesome.

"Do you have more rooms like that?" I asked in wonder. Everybody nodded.

"Yes, I do. There are a bunch better than that, and this is barely Floor # 15. This big, nice palace has got 60,000 floors."

"SAY WHAT?" we all exclaimed.

"That's huge," said Leo. "A bunch of Argo Two's!"

"Yeah, but not now, let's go."

We went back to the studio and inmediately, we started the interviews.

**KATNISS: OKAY GUYS, BAD-NO, SAD NEWS.**

**NICO: WHAT? 50 MORE QUESTIONS TO GO?**

**KATNISS: NO, DON'T BE SUCH A PEST NICO. ANYWAYS, THERE'S BEEN ****A BUNCH ****OF GOOD QUESTIONS.**

**SADIE: SO? THE SOONER HOME, THE MORE QUESTIONS, THE BETTER?**

**KATNISS: WELL YEAH, BUT ALL OF THEM WERE SO AWESOME, MOST OF THEM ACTUALLY, AND IT'S TOO MANY.**

**PERCY: SO WHAT'S THE BAD, NO, SAD NEWS?**

**KATNISS: WELL, SINCE THAT, I'LL BE CHOOSING SOME 'INTERESTING' QUESTIONS INSTEAD OF THE FIRST 8.**

**[EVERYBODY FROWNS]**

**EVERYBODY: WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT 'INTERESTING?'**

**[KATNISS SMILES] **

**KATNISS: YOU'LL SEE. OKAY, UM...CRAZY GIRL 123 ASKS: ANNABELL, (PARAPHRASING IT) WHAT IS THE CRAZIEST THING YOU HAVE EVER DONE?**

**ANNABETH: LOOK CRAZY PEOPLE WHO WANT TO MAKE US ANGRY ON PURPOSE, I SWEAR-!**

**[PERCY GETS UP]**

**PERCY: AND ME TOO!**

**KATNISS: NO. SWEARING. ALLOWED. HERE. MY GRANDMOTHER WAS CHRISTIAN.**

**ANNABETH: FINE, I PROMISE YOU'LL PAY FOR ANNABELL. ANYWAYS, THE CRAZIEST THING?**

**[POINTS TO PERCY]**

**ANNABETH: THAT WOULD PROBABLY BE DATING HIM.**

**PERCY: HEY!**

**ANNABETH: BUT SINCE KATNISS PROBABLY WON'T ALLOW THAT-**

**KATNISS: RIGHT.**

**ANNABETH: AND WON'T ALLOW THE TARTARUS THING, CAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS-**

**KATNISS: MM-HMM.**

**ANNABETH: I'LL TELL YOU A STORY. OKAY, SO THAT DAY, I DRANK A BIT TOO MUCH AMBROSIA. AND I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I ENTERED THE HERMES CABIN.**

**[LEO GRINNED]**

**LEO: NATURAL MISTAKE, I TOLD TRAVIS IT WOULD WORK-**

**ANNABETH: WAIT A SECOND! IT WAS ****YOU?**** I AM GOING TO KILL YOU VALDEZ, WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE-**

**KATNISS: YOU CAN DO IT HERE, BUT TELL THE STORY FIRST.**

**ANNABETH: FINE, I WENT INTO THE HERMES CABIN, WHERE TRAVIS AND CONNOR STOLL WERE THERE GRINNING TO EACH OTHER. THE REST WAS A BIT FOGGY, I DID A BET WITH THE STOLLS AND LOST, MOST PROBABLY-**

**[SHE GLARES AT LEO AND THE STOLL BROTHERS]**

**ANNABETH:-THEY CHEATED, SO WHAT DID I HAVE TO DO? GO TO CLEAVER'S CAVE.**

**PIPER: NASTY.**

**ANNABETH: EXACTLY AND I HAD TO GET ON PEGASUS, AND ON BLACKJACK-**

**[SHE GLARES AT PERCY]**

**ANNABETH: YOU BETTER GET THAT HORSE-**

**PERCY: PEGASUS.**

**ANNABETH: WHATEVER, GIVE HIM MORE SUGAR CUBES. SO WELL, IT WASN'T THE BEST RIDE EVER, HE WAS A BIT UPSET ABOUT PERCY NOT GIVING HIM SUGAR CUBES AND WELL, HE DECIDED TO UNLEASH HIS REVENGE ON ME. HE RODE SUPER FAST AND DID WILD JUMPS AND DODGES, AND THE ONLY WAY I'M ALIVE RIGHT NOW WAS HANGING ON HIS TAIL. AND WE REACHED CLEAVER'S CAVE.**

**PIPER: YOU MUST HAVE HATED THAT PLACE ANNABETH, ALL DUSTY AND...**

**LEO: BE-AUTY QUEEEEN!**

**PIPER: SHUT UP LEO, THAT WAS MEAN. TO ME AND ANNABETH OF COURSE. ANYWAYS, IT'S ALL DUSTY AND SPIDERY...**

**KATNISS: SPIDERY? I THOUGHT DAUGHTERS OF ATHENA HATED SPIDERS.**

**ANNABETH: EXACTLY MY POINT, AND THE STOLL BROTHERS FORCED ME INSIDE THERE, LIKE, ****DEEP **** INSIDE.**

**KATNISS: TO DO WHAT?**

**ANNABETH: TO GO AND GRAB A SPEAR THEY LOST IN CATCH THE FLAG.**

**KATNISS: HARSH, DID YOU GET IT?**

**ANNABETH: YES, BUT IT WAS CRAZY. THE DUST CLUNG AND STUCK IN MY LUNGS, I COULD BARELY BREATHE, I WAS ALMOST ASPHIXIATED, ALMOST BLINDED BY THE CURRENTS OF SAND AND DUST PARTICLES THAT WENT INTO MY EYES AND FREAKIN' SCARED WHEN ALL THE SPIDERS CROWDED AROUND ME. I SCREAMED, CRIED A BIT TOO. SHOOK IN FEAR. OTHER THAN THAT, IT WAS A GREAT WALK (SARCASM, A-DUH)!**

**KATNISS: OKAY, THANKS FOR SHARING THAT HORRIFYING-BUT INTERESTING, STORY ANNABETH! THANK YOU. NOW...REYNA!**

**[ANNABETH GOES FURIOUSLY TO PUNCH LEO AND THE STOLL BROTHERS WHILE REYNA WALKS UP WITH DEPRESSED, SLUGGISH STEPS]**

**KATNISS: WHY, H'LLO REYNA! LET'S DO THIS. GUEST ASKS: REYNA, WOULD YOU EVER DATE LEO?**

**[REYNA ROLLS HER EYES AND LIFTS HER EYEBROWS]**

**REYNA: EXCUSE ME?**

**[KATNISS REPEATS THE QUESTION]**

**REYNA: I WOULD ****NEVER ****CONSIDER SUCH THINGS, ONE, HE IS THE SMALLEST PERSON I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE.**

**LEO: HEY, I'M NOT ****THAT ****SMALL!**

**EVERYBODY: LEO, YOU ARE LITTLE.**

**LEO: GOSH, DON'T RUB IT ON EVERYBODY. BE. A GIRAFFE.**

**EVERYBODY: HUH?**

**[LEO PUFFS]**

**LEO: YOU'LL NEVER GET IT.**

**REYNA: ALSO-**

"STOP PULLING MY HAIR YOU CURSED-"

"YOU STAR-"

SLAP!

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME? 'CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO PAY IT BACK!"

BOOM!

BAM!

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING, 'CAUSE YOU LOOK LIKE WILD DOGS, UNCIVILIZED AND UNTAMED!"

"DID YOU JUST SAY I WAS A WILD DOG?"

"YEAH, DID YOU?"

"Well, what a racket," said Reyna patiently.

"What in the world-?" Leo started before 3 boys stormed in.

The oldest was pulling the youngest's hair and the youngest one was punching the medium one who was kicking the oldest one.

"STOP IT!" Katniss said, she dragged the boys and kicked them into a different wall each.

"Wow mom," said Frank under his breath, "good job stopping a fight, Rule #1: Throw your kids at the walls."

Katniss glared back for the first time.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TELL. ME. WHAT. . WITH. MY. CHILDREN."

"Now, what is happening?" Katniss turned to the boys.

"MAMA! It's that Troy was pulling my hair and all-!"

"'Cause you started."

"LIAR."

"And anyways, how could I've done that with Julius on my back kicking me like he was a boxer and calling me a dog."

"I was trying to add water to the bomb instead of adding oil, and in fact, you DID look like dogs," said Julius.

"Look, you 3, Troy, Julius Anthony and Sobek. What did I tell you about coming in my office area?"

"To not go anywhere near," shrugged Sobek, the littlest one. "BUT MAMA! Troy was all mean to me, and I wanted you to see, just look at my hair!"

He was right, his hair was torn and ragged, shooting out in one hundred different directions. The black was smeared with something...a pudrid yellow thing?

"HE EVEN SQUASHED BANANAS AND PEANUT BUTTER IN IT!"

"Punishment Room, the 3 of you. Tomorrow at 3."

"NOOO!" the 3 begged.

"Yes, or do you want to see your father?"

The trio was silent for awhile and turned sadly away.

"Wait. But tell our visitors your name, didn't I teach you manners?"

"FINEEEE," the 3 chorused back in a sullen way.

"My name is Troy Athens and my last name is secret," the tallest and biggest muttered and trailed off.

"My name is Julius Anthony and my last name is secret too," said the medium one.

"My name is Sobek Horus and my last name is a secret too," said the smallest one.

After they left, Jason whistled.

"Nice names, I like Julius Anthony the best. Julius Caesar and Marc Anthony. Nice combination!"

"Definitely cool," agreed Carter, "I liked Sobek Horus."

"And Troy Athens!" said Annabeth almost dreamily. "Two of the best cities in ALL GREECE! And the architecture...!"

"Yeah," Katniss nodded a bit cooled off, "my husband named them. Give HIM the credit, I named it after each longer rulings. Greece, Rome and Egypt."

_TO BE CONTINUED SOON..._


	10. Round 4 of the Interviews, continued

_CONTINUED..._

**KATNISS: OKAY, BACK TO OUR INTERVIEWS, THANKS REYNA, AND...NICO!**

**[NICO GROANS]**

**NICO: OH, NOT **_**AGAIN.**_

**KATNISS: YES AGAIN, C'MON UP.**

**[NICO SIGHS AND DRAGS HIMSELF UP]**

**KATNISS: OKAY, MIMI011 ASKS: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR MYTHOMAGIC GAME?**

**[NICO LAUGHS]**

**NICO: OH, THAT? WELL, IT'S A LONG STORY...**

**EVERYBODY: ****NICO!**

**NICO: FINE, FINE, I'M SORRY, ANYWAYS, LET ME START: SO, LET'S SAY I SORT OF ABANDONNED MY GAME, WELL NO, I DIDN'T, I WAS PRETTY OBSESSED ACTUALLY. I LOVED IT AND WELL, REMEMBER MY LOVE FOR COOKIES? **

**KATNISS: YES.**

**NICO: WELL, I TOLD MY STEP-MOM PERSEPHONE TO MAKE ME SOME SPARKLE-COOKIES-**

**KATNISS: WHY?**

**NICO: YOU ASK A LOT OF QUESTIONS.**

**KATNISS: IT'S MY JOB, SHUT UP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION**

**NICO: WHY I TOLD HER TO MAKE SPARKLE COOKIES? WELL...**

**[NICO BLUSHES AND PERCY AND ANNABETH SMIRK]**

**NICO: IT WAS THALIA'S BIRTHDAY.**

**KATNISS: OH, WHY DIDN'T YOU DO A CAKE?**

**[NICO SHRUGS]**

**NICO: SHE LIKES COOKIES MORE THAN CAKE.**

**KATNISS: SHE DOES? HOW DO YOU KNOW?**

**NICO: SHE'S MY FRIEND. LIKE, A-DUH.**

**KATNISS: IS SHE MORE THAN A FRIEND...?**

**[NICO AND THALIA BLUSH]**

**NICO: UM...ER, NO. LET ME CONTINUE: INSTEAD, MY STEP-MOM-**

**PERCY: SHE BURNED THEM?**

**NICO: YES. SO I HAD TO GO TO THE BAKERY IN SWEDEN TO GET HER COOKIES!**

**EVERYBODY: AWWW...**

**NICO: SHUT UP, ANYWAYS, I NEEDED TO GET REVENGE ON BURNING MY COOKIES!**

**THALIA: OH, NICO!**

**NICO: YES, WELL, I PULLED ALL OF HER FLOWERS OUT AND I DUMPED A BUNCH OF DIRT ON HER PILLOW CASE INSTEAD OF THE COTTON, AND I GOT SOME NARCISSUS (HER FAVORITE FLOWER) IN IT TOO. AND BOY, WAS SHE MAD!**

**KATNISS: MUST'VE BEEN BAD.**

**NICO: YES. AND WHO DID SHE GUESS? ME. SO SHE DID, ULTRA-REVENGE. SHE THREW ALL MY FIGURINES AND CARDS TO ****CERBY!**

**ANNABETH: CERBY? WHO'S CERBY?**

**NICO: CERBERUS, HE IS LIKE A PUPPY TO STEP-MOM PERSEPHONE, HE DOES WHATEVER SHE TELLS HIM, AND HE DESTROYED MY MYTHOMAGIC CARDS. AND THEN SHE THREW THE SHREDS TO OBLIVION.**

**KATNISS: HARSH. WHY DIDN'T YOU BUY ANOTHER PAIR?**

**NICO: WHERE?**

**KATNISS: THERE'S A BUNCH IN THE GIFT-SHOP, MY SONS LOVE IT.**

**NICO: ****GIFT SHOP?! WHERE?!**

**KATNISS: YOU GET OUT OF THIS DOOR, THREE DOORS IN FRONT, THERE'S A STALL SAYING-**

**[NICO DASHES OUT HOLDING DRAKMAS WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING]**

**KATNISS: THERE YOU HAVE IT MIMI! NOW...SADIE!**

**[SADIE GOES UP AND SMILES]**

**SADIE: HULLO.**

**KATNISS: YOU SEEM UTTERLY CALM.**

**SADIE: I AM! **

**KATNISS: LET'S SEE WHAT THIS QUESTION CAN DO, HUH? EVILLOVETRIANGLE ASKS: SADIE, WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SADICO?**

**SADIE: WHAT THE FREAK IS SADICO?**

**[NICO COMES BACK WITH A MYTHOMAGIC COMBO BAG, SMILING]**

**NICO: S'UP PEOPLE!**

**KATNISS: SUPPOSEDLY, I THINK, IT'S YOU AND NICO. TOGETHER IN A RELATIONSHIP.**

**[NICO STOPS ABRUPTLY AND HE IS UTTERLY CONFUSED, LOOKS AT SADIE AND SHUDDERS]**

**NICO AND SADIE: ****WHAT IN THE FREAKIN' WORLD ARE YOU MORTALS THINKING ABOUT?!**

**NICO: THAT'S DISGUSTING!**

**SADIE: I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND. WHAT A HORRID IDEA.**

**NICO: I WOULD ****NEVER ****CONSIDER IT, EVER. CONSIDERING SHE'S PRETTY UGLY-**

**WALTUBIS: ****WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**[NICO SHRUGS, CALM AND SERENE]**

**NICO: NOTHIN', SHE'S JUST NOT MY TYPE.**

**KATNISS: WHOOO HOOO THEN! THIS ENDS OUR ROUND 4!**

"Wow, I never I knew I'd be alive for this moment," says Frank and everybody laughs.

"Phew, is it steaming? ICE-CREAM FOR EVERYBODY!" Katniss says.

Everybody, including her staff, eats a cold ice-cream and is chatting comfortably.

"I'll get my sons down," Katniss says.

After a while, Katniss is back and her sons are smiling like little angels.

And for a while, everything is alright and downright peaceful.


	11. Last Round of the Interviews!

CLEO'S POV:

Me and Annabeth were the brains of the group.

We figured out that something REALLY, REALLY bad was going to happen to us, maybe a 'chisp of excitement' for the crowd. I'm not sure what Katniss would do, but whatever it was...it was NOT going to be pretty.

There's not much to say right now, we're bursting from our skins with excitement, we can't wait to get out of here.

Meanwhile, we've been talking with Troy, Julius Anthony, and Sobek. Those 3 are pretty awesome, they're funny, handsome, strong and smart. Like...perfect. With a capital P.

I like Sobek, he isn't like the real Sobek, but this Sobek is sly...like a fox, the youngest but clever, and I like that. He's like a spy.

Maybe we'll get to see each other when we get out of this...

Katniss is back, she says she wants to end this for once, and for all. After all, we're all tired.

And right now, the final round of the interviews...starts.

**KATNISS: HELLO FOLKS! WE'RE IN THE LAST ROUND OF THE INTERVIEWS!**

**EVERYBODY: WOO HOO...**

**KATNISS: DON'T BE SO NEGATIVE, YOU'LL GET OUT. ANYWAYS, THIS ROUND WILL BE SUPER SPECIAL.**

**NICO: YOU'LL FEED US TO YOUR PET CROCODILES?**

**KATNISS: NO NICO, BUT I ACTUALLY DO HAVE A POOL OF PIRANHAS...THEY LIKE THINGS FROM THE UNDERWORLD, SAYS IT'S GOT MORE...TASTE.**

**[NICO GULPS]**

**KATNISS: ANYWAYS, LET'S START ASKING, THERE'S GOING TO BE A SURPRISE AT THE END...**

**[CLEO AND ANNABETH LOOK AT EACH OTHER. ANNABETH NODS]**

**KATNISS: OKAY...ANNABETH!**

**[ANNABETH GOES UP WITH EASE, WHAT COULD HAPPEN?]**

**KATNISS: HERE'S THE QUESTION ASKED BY GUEST: IF LUKE HADN'T GONE TO THE EVIL SIDE, WOULD YOU HAVE PREFERRED HIM BY PERCY? PARAPHRASED.**

**[ANNABETH GULPS AND LOOKS AT PERCY QUICKLY]**

**ANNABETH: THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN ME AND LUKE WAS MORE OF A...HOW DO YOU SAY IT? MORE FAMILY...WE WERE REALLY CLOSE TO EACH OTHER, ME, THALIA AND LUKE...HE LOVED ME, BUT AS A LITTLE SISTER, REALLY. WE WERE ONE BIG FAMILY.**

**[THALIA NODS]**

**ANNABETH: I WOULD'VE PREFERRED PERCY, BECAUSE LIKE, HE'S THE KIND OF BOY WHO IS JUST ANNOYINGLY CHARMING. HE'S ADORABLE, REALLY. HE'S SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU, AND MORE OF A FRIEND. A REALLY GOOD FRIEND. LUKE WAS LIKE A BIG BROTHER, OR A FATHER. HE WOULD'VE BEEN IF HE HADN'T BEEN POSSESSED...**

**[SILENCE DOMINATES THE CROWD]**

**KATNISS: DON'T WORRY ANNABETH. REALLY GOOD EXPLANATION.**

**[ANNABETH NODS AND GOES DOWN, TO BE HUGGED BY PERCY]**

**KATNISS: 'KAY, ER...PERCY!**

**[PERCY GOES UP AND SMILES]**

**PERCY: HEY.**

**KATNISS: HI?**

**PERCY: I LIKE YOUR SONS, THEY'RE COOL.**

**KATNISS: THANKS. BRIGHT AND SUNNY NOW?**

**PERCY: NOT REALLY.**

**[KATNISS SHRUGS]**

**KATNISS: THAT'S ALL RIGHT, HERE'S THE Q: WHO WOULD YOU PREFER THALIA, RACHEL OR ANNABETH?**

**[ANNABETH TURNS RED]**

**PERCY: WHO ASKED IT?**

**KATNISS: SOME PERSON CALLED SAMANTHA JACKSO.**

**PERCY: DUDE, YOU'RE CRAZY. REALLY, WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I CHOOSE THALIA, OR RACHEL OVER **_**ANNABETH?**_

**[THALIA SNORTS AND RACHEL ROLLS HER EYES, ANNABETH BLUSHES]**

**THALIA AND RACHEL: LIKEWISE.**

**THALIA: SERIOUSLY MORTAL, ONE: THERE'S MY VOW AND I'M NOT LEAVING MY HUNTERS, TWO: ****WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I BE DATING **_**KELP HEAD?**_

**RACHEL: EXACTLY! NO OFFENSE ANNABETH, BUT YOUR BOYFRIEND'S GOT HIS HEAD AS THICK AS KELP BUT AS EMPTY AS A NUT.**

**ANNABETH: YOU DON'T KNOW...**

**PERCY: HEY! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT. BESIDES, IT'S ****MY ****QUESTION.**

**THALIA: SO WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?**

**PERCY: OBVIOUSLY I WOULDN'T BE DATING YOU OR RACHEL. GOSH MORTAL, SOMETIMES, IT TAKES LOGIC. THALIA? PFT. NO CHANCE ALIVE. RACHEL? SHE'S A FRIEND, AND THE ORACLE. IMPOSSIBLE. AND ANNABETH, ANNABETH'S ATHLETIC, GORGEOUS, SMART...EVERYTHING, SHE'S PERFECT.**

**[KATNISS LAUGHS AND PERCY FROWNS]**

**PERCY: WHAT'S HAPPENING? LAUGHING SEIZURE? CRAZINESS POTION?**

**KATNISS: NOPE, YOU GUYS ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE LIVE ON MAGICAL T.V. AND ANNABETH ASKED ME IF I USED HEPHAESTUS T.V. I SAID YES.**

**[ANNABETH GASPS]**

**ANNABETH: YOU MEAN...?**

**[KATNISS LAUGHS AND CLICKS A BUTTON]**

**KATNISS: YEAH. YOU'RE BEING BROADCASTED TO ****ALL OLYMPUS.**** THAT, INCLUDING YOUR PARENTS.**

**[HELL ERUPTS, SCREAMING, 'OH-MY-GODS' AND 'MY MOM/ DAD'S GOING TO KILL ME'...BAD]**

**NICO: WHY THE FREAK DIDN'T YOU TELL US BEFORE?!**

**KATNISS: I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE INTERESTING, AND IT ADDS EMBARASSMENT.**

**PIPER: OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS, OH MY GODS...**

**[FAINTING SOUNDS]**

**KATNISS: ANYWAYS, WHILE YOU'RE MAKING SUCH A CRAZINESS FIT, I'LL CONTINUE...UM...PERCY, DON'T LEAVE.**

**PERCY: HUH, DOUBLE QUESTIONS? (SARCASM NEXT) IT MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY.**

**KATNISS: IT'S EASY, TEAMLEO.56 ASKS: WHAT WAS GOING ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE FALLING INTO TARTARUS.**

**PERCY: JUST THAT?**

**KATNISS: YEAH.**

**PERCY: WELL...**

**[LOOKS UP]**

**PERCY: DON'T KILL ME DAD. AND ATHENA? DON'T SEND POOPING OWLS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT LIKE YOU'VE DONE FOR 1 MONTH...**

**THERE WAS ONE WORD, A WORD. ONLY A WORD...**

**KATNISS: WHAT?**

**PERCY: ANNABETH.**

**[SILENCE CALMS THE ERUPTING HELL]**

**UNKNOWN INITIATE: AWW...**

**ANOTHER UNKNOWN INITIATE: AWWW...**

**CAMPER 1:AAAWWWWWWWWWW**

**CAMPER 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**SOBEK HORUS: OH MY GODS, IT'S LIKE I'M SEEING ROMEO AND JULIET (GREEK VERSION)**

**JULIUS ANTHONY: SO RIGHT BRO, EXCEPT THEY AREN'T DEAD, BUT IT'S SO...**

**BOTH BROTHERS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**KATNISS: STOP IT, REALLY, IT'S ANNOYING. SOBEK, JULES, STOP IT TOO. THANKS PERCY! IT WAS CUTE, SORTA.**

**PERCY: YEAH...I GUESS.**

**[HE GOES AND SITS DOWN]**

**KATNISS: NOW...MY SURPRISE! IT'S ****MY ****TURN TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!**

**EVERYBODY: ****YOU?**

**KATNISS: YEAH, ME. OKAY, THE 7 AND THE KANE CHRONICLES WILL SAY YOUR CRUSHES!**

**[SHE WAVES HER HANDS IN FRONT OF THEM AND A MIST OF PURPLE AND RED MAGIC POPS AND ENVELOPES THEM. SOON, WHEN THE MIST CLEARED, THE PEOPLE MENTIONED HAVE A PURPLE-ISH RED AURA CIRCLING THEM]**

**SADIE: HEY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT NO MAGIC WAS ALLOWED!**

**KATNISS: OOPS, MADE A MISTAKE. I FORGOT A TINY DETAIL. NO MAGIC CAN BE DONE IN MY STUDIO EXCEPT OF COURSE, **_**MY MAGIC. **_**AND DON'T LIE, I GOT A TRUTH CURSE IN YOU.**

**WALT: CURSE IT.**

**[EVERYBODY SAYS THEIR CRUSHES THEN]**

**WALT SIDE: SADIE**

**ANUBIS SIDE: SADIE**

**SADIE: WALTUBIS**

**CARTER: ZIA**

**ZIA: CARTER**

**FELIX: NOBODY.**

**SHELBY: ER...TODDY?**

**[AWW...BABY CUTE]**

**JAZ: LEO VALDEZ**

**[OH MY GOSH]**

**CLEO: MY BOOKS. AND MAYBE SOBEK A BIT.**

**TROY ATHENS: AWW, BRO. YOU'VE GOT ADMIRERS!**

**JULIUS ANTHONY: I'M SURPRISED, WITH YOUR UGLY FACE.**

**KATNISS: BOYS.**

**LEO: JAZ NOW? AND MAYBE HAZEL BEFORE.**

**PIPER: JASON**

**JASON: UH... BEFORE OR AFTER?**

**KATNISS: BEFORE.**

**JASON: BEFORE: REYNA, NOW: PIPER.**

**PERCY: ANNABETH.**

**ANNABETH: PERCY**

**HAZEL: FRANK.**

**FRANK: HAZEL.**

**KATNISS: AND THIS ENDS, OUR MARVELOUS, WONDERFUL AND AMAZING...**

**EVERYBODY: INTERVIEWS!**

After, everybody said a brief 'Bye' to Katniss and her sons, I mean, they weren't really BAD people, they actually had treated everybody pretty nicely, so yes, they promised to visit once in awhile.

Katniss made them dissapear and then they all went to their homes, Camp Half-Blood, New Rome, and Brooklyn House. And they communicated and visited each other as frequently as monsters let them. They became allies. Katniss had also done something BEYOND the interviews.

She had linked both teams embarassingly but peacefully.

And that is the end for only the first of several more interviews and links to be had.

_:( Oh my! It's the end! Isn't it SAD? BUT DON'T WORRY! I'm writing more soon, read the Epilogue for my NEXT INTERVIEW NEXT!_

_EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, THANK YOU LOTS! WE HAVE REACHED A POWERFUL YOU! :)_


	12. ULTRA EPILOGUE FOR NEXT FANFIC!

**Epilogue:**

Katniss 111 sat down on her leather black business chair, she had several jobs which did not include interviewing, and she was a busy woman. She was a multi-task but well, sometimes she stressed out. She stressed down so much, that she didn't notice the dark shadow who pulled a chair next to her and was staring at her scribbling.

"You're stressing out aren't you?"

Katniss didn't need to turn, but smiled at the sweet voice she had chosen to stay with.

"Of course not, I'm fine."

"If your definiton of 'fine' and my definition of stressed out are synonyms, yes. You're 'fine,'" teased the man smiling, his teeth as straight as kernels of corn.

"Yeah, so what're you doing here? Not like I don't want you here, but why now? You don't come here often Lance."

Lance wasn't his real name, just a nickname.

"Let's just say that it turns out that it's our anniversary!"

"Oh," said Katniss. "Oh, oh..."

"And I want to get you relaxed, calm. In fact, I'm taking you out!" said Lance.

"Me, as in OUT IN VACATION?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, a vacation isn't a big harm, is it?" he asked.

"LANCELOT!" exclaimed Katniss. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I WILL HAVE PILED UP IF I DON'T WORK FAST RIGHT NOW?"

"Come on!" Lance said to her smiling. "For me?"

He did the cute puppy face and big kitten eyes, and well, Lance was Lance and NOBODY could resist those cute eyes. "I'll EVEN HELP YOU when we get back!"

"Fine," said Katniss and Lance cheered. "But who's going to guard here while I'm not?"

"Well...good question," Lance pondered and said: "THE BOYS!"

"THE BOYS? Lancelot, are you kidding me?"

"They're almost 100 years old. They'll have to learn," said Lance seriously.

"Call the boys in."

The boys came in dirty, their faces were smeared with mud, their hair with grass, and blood and tiny wounds appeared everywhere.

"Hi father! Mother!" they smiled.

"Good lord, you're a mess!" said Katniss. Lance smiled.

"It reminds me of my childhood."

"I see where the genes came from now."

"Anyways," Lance said and told the boys everything.

"So you and mom are going in a honey moon?" asked Sobek. "Cool."

"Yeah, and you just follow our rules and you'll be alright, I trust that you're not going to get in any trouble, right?" said Lance sternly. He could be a joker sometimes, but he was strict and furious when he was angry.

"Yes father," the boys said, and with Katniss's magic, she detected truth.

"And a favor," said Katniss. "I don't want to fall TOO behind, I want YOU 3 to host an interview."

"REALLY MOTHER?" asked Sobek excitedly. "FOR GRANTED?"

"OH LORD! THIS IS WICKED," grinned Troy.

"Lots of FUN!" exclaimed Julius.

"But don't mess up," Katniss ordered. "I expect the BEST from the BEST."

"Don't worry mother," said Troy calmly. "We're going to proof that OUR interviews can be better than YOURS."

Katniss smirked.

"Let's see about that, good luck boys, don't mess around and we'll be packing, we leave tomorrow."

The couple went off and the children grinned at each other and high-fived, they were brothers after all.

"This, IS GOING TO BE THE BEST INTERVIEWS EV-UH!" they exclaimed.

_Hey guys! Thanks, now the 3 are hosting the next interviews! Exciting, huh? Anyways, I was thinking of the 2 books that I want to combine, I've got 2 choices:_

_MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND HARRY POTTER_

_OR_

_THE HUNGER GAMES AND DIVERGENT_

_Which is better? I need to know, I'll be choosing this Saturday, Sunday or EVEN, earlier! Thanks for reading this again, and please help me write my NEXT! _

_:) !_

_-K111_


	13. Prologue for Next Interviews, or Sequel!

**Hi there!**

**My name's Troy, Troy Athens. **_Mine's Julius Anthony. _And I'm Sobek, the youngest, Sobek Horus. **You may be expecting somebody else. **_Mother for instance, but...she's off for a vacation. _Not a bad idea, mom's really tense, I just hope she has souvenirs for us. _So true._

**If you don't know my mom, she's Katniss, here's a link to one of her interviews, but it's boring: **** s/9003950/1/K111-Interviews-Part-1-PJ-basically-Ho O-and-KC**_ Katniss 111, the host of the most 'amazing' interviews and well, a keeper of one of the safehouses to help scrawny heroes. _But WE are here to proof that WE ARE MORE AWESOMER, AMAZINGER AND BETTER INTERVIEWERS THAN OUR MOM. **You know that 'Amazinger' is not a word? **Shut up Troy. _Anyways, mom gave us permission, so we're going to HOST! Isn't it cool?_

**REAL cool. So that's why we're going to say instructions! Yup, there's instructions. Here is is:**

_You have to review or submit a question for a character, anything, but nothing to disgusting, inappropitate, but..._

it can be embarassing! Mom says its 'juicy' and it's pretty fun to see them blush, and get angry.

**I KNO-OW! Did you see how RED Reyna was when Jason was talking about-?**

_Please, anyways. Do read this! Soon enough, our guests are going to come, and we'll send a letter. _

**Since well, nobody's really reviewing any options...**

WE'VE CHOSEN OUR GUESTS!

_I know, I know...super unfair, but who cares? You'll get to see the Hunger Games and Divergent embarass themselves!_

**So DO review!**

_Have fun!_

Enjoy!

_Read!_

Who's going to end this?

**I am.**

_WHY? You started._

**That's WHY I'm going to end! And plus, I'm older than you Julie.**

_Don't call me Julie!_

Oh lord, my pesk of big brothers, I'll end. Please read, enjoy and submit questions for our interviews!

Sincerely,

Sobek and his not-so awesome brothers.

_HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEYYYYY!_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEYYYY!**

_Ha ha little bro, I'LL say the disclaimers. These two series belong to Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth, not us. We only interview!_

**Bye! Read!**


End file.
